The referenced U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,586, Jaeger et al, assigned to the assignee of the present application, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, illustrates a lamp of the type to which the present invention relates. The lamp of the referenced Jaeger et al patent has a double-ended arc tube or discharge vessel within an outer bulb. A sheet-metal guide element is secured to a support rod of a holder structure which extends within the bulb. The sheet-metal part has a major surface extending at least approximately transversely to the lamp axis. It is formed with an opening fitting around and loosely, resiliently receiving a press seal of the arc discharge tube. The lamp holding structure is made in two parts, and is formed, essentially, of a U-shaped bent holder which is connected, for example welded, with one current connector extending from the base mount. A metallic support rod, extending parallel to the lamp axis, is connected, for example welded, to a second current connector leading from the base mount. A cross element connects this second current supply connector to the second current supply lead extending from the distal end of the double-ended discharge vessel. The metallic support rod terminates in a ring segment positioned transversely to the axis of the lamp, and engaging the inner wall of the outer bulb somewhat below the dome-shaped cap of the outer bulb.
The metallic rod as well as the mount connector are made of metallic wire or rod material. An additional guide element is provided to improve the resistance of the lamp with respect to vibration and shock. The guide element is secured to the metallic rod, and is formed of a punched sheet-metal element located in a plane transversely to the axis of the lamp. It engages a pinch seal of the discharge vessel in a clamp connection.
The construction and operation of this lamp is excellent; the manufacturing costs, however, are considerable since different elements have to be connected and wire material has to be bent and shaped quite accurately.